Guardians of the Middle School
by ILoveQuill77
Summary: Middle school is hard enough, but add in trying to get your crush to like you, and your life suddenly turns into a drama fest. Join 13 year old Peter Quill as he tries to get the girl of his dreams, Kat Roberts, to like him. Or maybe someone else... (This is an AU and will probably have some fluff. Rated T because I am the most paranoid person in the universe.)
1. Peter (and his crush)

Guardians of the Middle School

Chapter 1- Peter

**Hello there! I'm ILoveQuill77. This is my first GotG fanfic, so I apologize if any of the characters are OOC. But remember, this is an AU, so anything an happen. Oh, and it takes place in present day. On with the story!**

Peter Quill was having a bad day. First, that paper for English was due today, and he didn't have it. Second, his Grandma wasn't feeling good. A normal teenager wouldn't be too alarmed if this happened, but in Peter's mind, it could mean death. Third, Peter's crush wasn't talking to him, and he didn't know why.

Peter's crush was Kat Roberts, the prettiest girl in school. Or at least in Peter's opinion she was. Almost all of the other guys in school liked her, including the popular guys, so Peter knew he had no chance with her. But at least Kat talked to him. Usually.

Peter hopped of his bike and headed into Milano Middle School. Peter was thirteen, and in 7th grade. He quickly sidled up to his best friend, Rocket Chase.

"Peter! Peter! Peter! Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!" Rocket was kind of hyper.

"What, Rocket..."

"Okay. So you know that girl? Kat?"

"Yeah," Peter said, suddenly interested.

"Yeah. So, she's together with Nick now! You know Nick?"

"Uh huh," Peter gritted his teeth. He hated Nick.

"Aren't you happy for them?"

"Sure..." Rocket didn't notice his friend's obvious lack of enthusiasm.

"You should have seen the way he asked her out yesterday!"

"How?"

"She was opening her locker when a bunch of balloons flooded out, and each of them had a letter on them, and they spelled, 'Will you go out with me?'"

Oh. That might be why Kat wasn't talking to him. But it's not like she had a crush on him.

"That certainly is a cool way to ask someone out."

"IK,R?"

"Huh?"

"Ugh. You are so out of touch. Seriously, are you like, from the 70s or something?"

"No... but really, what does it mean?"

"Haven't you ever texted before? It means, 'I know, right?'"

"My grandparents won't buy me a phone."

"Wow, dude, that's just...wow. We need to start the Get Peter a Phone Fund. The GPPF!"

"I wish... but at my current social status, that just would not work."

Peter finished getting his books. The bell rang.

"Oh my god we've got to get to homeroom!" Rocket sprinted off to homeroom like, well, a rocket, with Peter in tow.

Once they got to homeroom, Peter and Rocket slid in their desks and listened to the announcements. Peter tuned most of it out, thinking about Kat, when suddenly, Kat's voice came over the PA system.

"Hello, students of Milano Middle School! I'm here to remind you about our annual Constellation Dance, coming up this Friday! It's guys ask girls, so guys, be prepared to ask your crushes! Peter gulped. _He_ certainly wasn't prepared to ask Kat to the dance. And besides, she was probably going with Nick, anyway. Also, he only had five days to ask/woo her into going to the dance with him. But Peter sure was going to try.

…...

First was History. Peter went over to his history class and sat down next to Rocket.

"Okay, guys!" their teacher, Mr. Watkins, said. "I'd like to announce that we are going to be learning about the first man on the moon, Neil Armstrong!"

Peter sat up straighter. He loved space and anything to do with it. Rocket passed a note to him that said, "This should interest you, _Star Lord_." Rocket jokingly called Peter that because of his love of space.

"I'd also like to announce that this is going to be a project! You have to make a time line of Neil's life, and yes, it is going to be graded."

A collective groan from the class.

"But to make your life easier, you are going to be working with a partner!"

The class cheered.

"I have already assigned those partners."

Another groan from the class.

" Let's see... we have Rocket Chase and Kaitlyn Loch,"

Rocket leaned over and whispered to Peter, "She's a hottie!"

Peter didn't really think so, but he nodded anyway.

" Peter Quill and Kat Roberts," Mr. Watkins continued.

Peter blanched. He didn't know what the heck he was going to say to her, or do with her, or... or... anything.

**POV CHANGE FOR A SECOND**

Kat

Kat looked over at Peter. His dirty blond hair hung over his face in a cute sort of way. She guessed it wouldn't be that bad to work with him. Besides, everyone knew he knew a lot about space, so she was almost guaranteed to get an A. She had mixed feelings about working with him. For the bad side, she had hoped to work with her crush, and-

**NAH... BACK TO PETER**

Peter saw Kat looking over at him, and he immediately looked away. Rocket said, "Boy, you got-" Peter desperately motioned for Rocket to keep quiet. "Er, you got a good topic for a project!" "Yeah," Peter said. "I did."

At the end of class, Kat walked up to Peter, and said, "Here's my phone number- in case you need to, you know, call me about the project." Peter gingerly accepted it, and gave Kat his email in return.

"Whoa, Star Lord! You gotcha self a date!" Rocket said.

"It's not a date, Rocket. It's a history project."

"Yeah, but she gave you her phone number!"

Peter suddenly remembered one itty-bitty detail... he didn't have a phone. He told this to Rocket.

What Rocket said in response was, "The Get Peter a Phone Fund is now in business!"

** Will Peter ever get a phone? What was Kat going to say about her crush? Follow, review, and favorite to find out! Also, the Get Peter a Phone Fund is now in business! Leave a review saying the amount of money you would donate (say, 40 dollars, or whatever your currency is) and by the next chapter, I'll say whether you guys raised enough money to buy Peter a phone or not! The only rule is be realistic with the amounts of money you donate! Have fun, and GET PETER A PHONE!**


	2. Kat (and her crush)

Guardians of the Middle School

Kat

**Right now I'm writing while listening to Awesome Mix 1, for inspiration. You should be doing this, too. Also, you guys still haven't raised enough money for the Get Peter a Phone Fund, but I'm not doing that until the next chapter. Finally, I did some research on Peter, and (this isn't stalkerish at all!) I'm going to make his character more "upbeat and flirty". One more thing. I would like to give a shout out to .ponies and katiejax117, who both donated to the GPPF. I want to thank them for supporting the GPPF and for supporting this story! **

Kat Roberts was having an amazing day. First, her sister Gamora was having a lull in her martial arts training, so that meant Kat might get to spend some time with her. Second, she had a hunch her crush might actually like her. Third, Friday was the Constellation Dance, and it was Tuesday, which meant meant four more days to wait. She only hoped her crush would ask her out in time.

Kat's crush was Peter Quill, the cutest boy in school, or at least in Kat's opinion he was. But Kat knew some way prettier girls liked him, so she knew she had no chance.

His perfect hair... adorable smile... that cute red leather jacket...

The bell rang. It was time for second period, which was math. Coincidentally, she sat next to Peter, who was her partner for the history project due on Friday. That was the day of the dance, and she hoped she and Peter could get it done in time.

Kat finished gathering her books and slid into her desk when she got to math.

"Hi, Peter," she said to Peter, who was there a little early.

"Hey, Kat," he said suavely.

"You haven't called me about the project yet," she reminded him.

"Uhh... about that.. sorry, I forgot,"

Kat could tell he was lying, but didn't confront him.

"Oh. Okay. Well, I have email, soo... I guess you could email me if you had to. Is your phone broken or something?"

"Um... yeah."

"Okay, then."

Then their math teacher, Mr. Hollows, walked in. "Sorry I was a little late," he told the class. He then proceeded to teach them about solving equations, or something like that, which was very boring to Kat. Peter didn't seem to be paying attention either. It looked like he was writing something.

Kat pushed that thought out of her mind and decided to focus on Peter's face. His very nice face. Kat had always loved his hair. It was just the right combination of blonde and brown, and the way it hung over his face... sighhh.

Peter looked over at Kat, and Kat quickly turned away.

Luckily, the teacher saved her just in time. "I'm going to give you a paper of equations to solve with a partner. You can choose the partner." The class then turned into a madhouse, everyone scrambling to get a partner. She was going to ask if her best friend, Reagan, wanted to be Kat's partner. But she then realized Peter standing by himself, because Rocket wasn't in his math class. So she asked Peter, "Uh... do you want to be my partner?"

"Sure," Peter said gratefully.

So they worked on that equation for almost half an hour.

While they were working, Peter said, "I have something to give you, umm, on the history project. I'll bring it in tomorrow."

"That's great, Peter," Kat replied. "But once you get your phone fixed, you know you can just call me, right?"

"Yeah. But I'm not really sure if my phone is going to be fixed in time."

"Oh. Okay." Kat wondered if the reason why Peter wouldn't call her was her.

But then Mr. Hollows suddenly called out, "Turn them in, people! If your equations aren't done, we'll work on them tomorrow."

Peter went up to turn their half finished paper. After that, the bell rang, and all the students scurried out of class.

Kat's next class was science. The teacher, Ms. Graham, said, "Alright. Today, we are going to get new lab partners!" Kat wondered why so many teachers were doing partner projects or assigning new partners. "Now, I've assigned your partners, and they're up on the white board." Everyone crowded around the white board.

Reagan elbowed her and said, "Peter Quill and Kat Roberts- now _there's _a match!"

Kat replied, "Shut up," while blushing profusely.

Nearby, she noticed Rocket talking to Peter, while Peter blushed profusely, too.

**Random Author's note by TheFangirl7: OH YEAH! ****I WANT YOU BACK****, BY JACKSON FIVE! XD**

** Another Random Author's note by TheFangirl7: I should probably quit it with these Random Author's notes.**

So Kat sat down at her and Peter's assigned table. "So..." she started.

"This is really awkward," Peter finished.

Kat laughed. Peter-

**Random Author's not by TheFangirl7: CHERRY BOMB! **

** Another (final) Random Author's note by TheFangirl7: Sorry about that...**

Kat laughed. Peter laughed too, showing off that adorable smile that Kat loved.

Ms. Graham then said, "Okay, so we are going to be using some chemicals that may or may not cause a _chemical reaction_- anybody know what that is?"

Kat raised her hand.

"Yes, Kat?"

"It's when chemicals are mixed together and a change occurs."

"Correct. What is a change?"

"The process of becoming something different."

"That's also correct. When chemicals are mixed together, a change occurs, and the chemicals create something something different, and that's called a precipitate. Now, what is that?"

This time Peter raised his hand.

"Yes, Peter?"

"A precipitate is a solid that is formed when chemicals are mixed together."

"That's also correct. You two know a lot about science!"

The class laughed. Kat and Peter blushed. Again. Kat noticed that she and Peter usually blushed when they were around each other. But before she could ponder that thought, the teacher started to speak.

"So we are going to be working with chemicals, and in case of any unusually large reactions, I would advise that you any pieces of jewelry like watches or bracelets, or pieces of clothing that you really like and/or are new."

"Uh... that might mean taking our shirt or pants off..." someone said.

The whole class blanched and avoided eye contact with each other until Ms. Graham said,

"Oh my God... that came out wrong... I meant taking off things like jackets! I'm so sorry about that..."

"It's okay..." most of the class said.

Kat and Peter just looked at each other and blushed. VERY profusely. Then, they burst out laughing. And blushing. At the same time. After a minute, they then realized the whole class was staring at them, some of them wide eyed, (Kat's semi-boyfriend, Nick) and some of them were snickering (Reagan and Rocket). Then Kat and Peter blushed even more.

And that was pretty much science. Kat and Peter, blushing and laughing, (sometimes at the same time) while the rest of the class either stared or laughed along with them. Before they knew it, the bell rang, and Kat was going to lunch.

Peter said, "See you at lunch?"

"Definitely," Kat told him. She headed out of class, talking to Peter, when suddenly, Nick stopped her.

"Hey, Kat, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah..." she said hesitantly. "Umm... Peter, do you mind...?"

"Yeah- sorry," Peter walked away.

"What was that, in science?" Nick hissed at her.

"Uh... about that... I really don't know,"

"You and I are together! Not you and him!"

"Well... the thing is-"

"Are you willing to stay with me?"

"No... I actually want to break up with you."

"Is it because of _him_?" Nick said, jerking a thumb at Peter.

"Not exactly..." Kat said, blushing (again!) for a second. "I got caught up in the heat of the moment, last Friday... I just don't really think you're my type."

"So you're breaking up with me?"

"To put it simply, yes... I'm sure you'll find somebody else,"

"Maybe. But right now, I like _you_!"

"Okay... but just to be clear, we aren't together anymore, right?"

"I guess not. But _he's_ going to get it."

"Wait... what?"

But Nick had already stalked off.

Kat went to find Peter. But first, she went to her locker to put her books away. In it, she found a note, beautifully decorated with stars against a midnight black sky. In Peter's handwriting, it said,

_Kat-_

_ Look out your window tonight._

_ -Peter _

Kat's breath caught in her throat. She couldn't wait until tonight.

**What surprise does Peter have in store for Kat? What is Nick going to do to Peter? Will Peter ever get a phone? Will anyone else donate to the Get Peter a Phone Fund? Will I ever stop making Random Author notes? Am I ever going to stop asking questions? Review, follow, or favorite to find out! (Also, I'm not in middle school yet, so sorry if anything I say about middle school is wrong. PM or review me if there is.)**

** P.S. For anyone reading this that I know, yes the teacher names are based off of people at school. Also, Kat is not based off of anyone. Reagan is, though. XD**


	3. The Fire (Title says it all)

Guardians of the Middle School

Peter

**Hmm, today I'm going with some darker inspiration music. I'm thinking Imagine Dragons . (Well, not all of them are dark. But they're really good songs.) Thanks to .ponies, katiejax117, and KittyCat151, because they donated to the GPPF. Oh, a warning, there's probably going to be a lot of drama in this chapter... funny drama... On the story!**

It was Tuesday night, and Peter Quill was almost as nervous as he had been when... never mind. It hurt too much to think about it. He rode his bike over to his best friend's house. Peter's best friend was Rocket Chase, and Rocket had done a certain favor for Peter.

"Rocket!" Peter hissed. "Do you have them yet?"

"Hold on... okay!" Rocket fiddled with a device. "They're good!" He grinned and gave Peter a thumbs-up.

"Good."

"Wow, man... you're sweating like crazy. I mean I know-"

"This night has to go perfectly!" Peter exploded. "I need _one _thing in my life to go right, for once!"

Rocket didn't say anything for a second. Then, he said, "Look... just... trust me on this one. You're gonna be fine."

_That's what they all said, _Peter thought. But he stiffly said to Rocket, "Okay."

Rocket and Peter both hopped on their bikes and rode over to Kat's house. Peter made a mental list in his head about all the things that could go wrong. _They couldn't work... she might not like it... someone could get hurt... even worse someone could- _Peter pushed that thought out of his head. He trusted Rocket... didn't he? He honestly wasn't sure.

"Hey, man, she's gonna love it. Also, how did you even know where her house was?"

"History project, remember?"

"Oh... yeah. Still, that's kind of stalkerish..." Grinning, Rocket raised his eyebrows.

Peter blushed. "Shut up," he said softly.

"Hey, buddy, we all do it."

They had arrived at Kat's house. Rocket and Peter sprinted around to the backyard. Rocket started to set the devices up.

"Hey, Peter? I think I might have messed this- HOLY FRICK IT'S ON FIRE!" Rocket screamed.

"WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO ABOUT THAT?"

"CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!"

"I DON'T HAVE A PHONE, REMEMBER?"

"WELL, I DIDN'T BRING MINE!"

The two boys screamed some more. Finally, Kat walked out of the house and said, "What the-!"

"KAT! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Rocket screamed.

"YOU LIT A FIRE IN MY _BACKYARD_?" Kat shrieked. "WHY?"

"WE'LL EXPLAIN LATER GET A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

"WE DON'T HAVE ONE, LIKE MOST PEOPLE!"

"OKAY! DO YOU HAVE A PHONE?"

"YEAH, LIKE MOST PEOPLE!"

Peter blushed, but it wasn't visible in the darkness. He said, "Uh..guys, I think the fire's getting bigger..." Peter was right. The fire had spread from the device to the grass, and was growing rapidly.

Kat hastily pulled her phone from her pocket and punched in 911.

"Hello, this is 911. What's your emergency?" A calm female voice said.

"FIRE!" All three of them said into the phone.

"Okay. Where?"

" 7 GALAXY LANE!"

"We'll be right there. In the meantime, use a fire extinguisher to try to stop the fire." 911 hung up.

"Well, that wasn't helpful," Rocket grumbled.

Kat's mom, followed by Gamora, came out. "Kat? What's taking so- FIRE!"

Gamora said, "Kat! Who are these people?"

"Mom, Gamora, this is Peter," Kat said, gesturing to Peter, "and this is Rocket."

"What are you doing with them?" Mrs. Roberts asked.

"I honestly don't know," Kat replied.

"Why are you even friends with them?" Gamora said.

"I'm not really _friends_ friends with them; I just know them,"

"Why are they here, then?"

"I told you, I don't know,"

"Hello! We're right here, you know," Rocket said, waving his arms.

"Well then, WHY DID YOU START A FIRE ON MY PROPERTY?" Mrs. Roberts yelled.

"Um... Peter, why don't you explain?" Rocket shot Peter a pleading face.

"Well... so, Rocket and I were going to set off fire works that spelled 'Will you go to the dance with me,' so I could ask Kat out." Peter looked sheepish.

"You did all this? For_ me_?"

"Well... yeah,"

Kat walked up to Peter, then threw her arms around him. "Thank you," she said. Peter had a astounded look on his face for a second, and then hugged her back.

Rocket cleared his throat. "Uh... hate to ruin the moment, but the fire department's here,"

…...

Kat and Peter watched, holding hands, as the fire department hosed down Kat's backyard. Luckily, there had been no major damage, just burned grass. Kat's parents decided not to press charges, again, since there was no major damage to their property.

"I'm really sorry for burning half of your backyard," Peter told Kat.

"Are you kidding me? This was the most exciting, not to mention romantic, day in my life!"

"So... you will go to the dance with me?"

"Of course," Kat replied, squeezing Peter's hand.

_Well_, Peter thought, _Even though this night didn't go as planned, it still worked out_.

Peter's grandparents arrived a few minutes later to pick up Peter and Rocket. The fire department had called them and Rocket's parents and informed them of the situation.

"Peter, never do what you just did again." Peter's grandfather told him.

"Trusting Rocket with explosives?"

"Exactly."

"But it was nice to see that you got the girl," Peter's grandmother said.

"Yeah..." Peter had had a long night, and he fell asleep in the car.

**Well, that's a wrap. I know this is more of a one-shot than a chapter, but it's an important plot point, so... Just so you know, the GPPF (Get Peter a Phone Fund) is still open, so don't be afraid to leave a review! Seriously! I won't bite! I love to hear what you think of the story, too! Also, I think I'm going to need more OCs (original characters) for the school chapters, so I would love it if you left a request. Please review, favorite, or follow!**


	4. The Phone Reveal (Also many OCs!)

Guardians of the Middle School

Peter

** Okay... for all the people I told that I would update on Friday, I'm really sorry, something unexpected came up, but I'm updating now, so hopefully you'll forgive me. Also, the GPPF is now closed. Thanks to .ponies, Katiejax117, kittycat151, SigmaPsiSin, InsanityIsClarity, and Shinobi Saru Corp. A virtual hug goes to Jotunheim Storm, whom Charlotte belongs to. Thank you so much, and on with the story!**

When Peter Quill got to school on Wednesday, Rocket was waiting for him by Peter's locker.

"Hey," he said, holding a small wrapped box. A small wrapped box... the last time Peter had seen a small wrapped box was when his...no. He wasn't going to think of that painful memory.

"Should I be alarmed on what's inside the box?"

"Nope."

"It's not explosive, is it?"

"Hopefully not."

That reassured Peter somewhat. He took the box. His fingers hovered above it. "Um...you sure I should open this?"

"Yeah. What's the matter anyway? It's not like it's going to bite you."

"Well...just a little wary after last night," Peter lied. Technically he wasn't lying, since he was a little wary of explosives, but that wasn't the main reason...

"Oh." Rocket looked a little hurt. "Hey, the kind of fireworks you wanted were pretty flammable."

"Okay." Peter gingerly unwrapped the box. Inside was a white box with a picture of an apple on it. Peter opened that box. Inside of that box, there was a gleaming, brand new Iphone6. On top of it was a check for $1,295.04. "Whoa...Rocket, how did you get this much money?"

"Let's say I had some certain interested parties," Rocket said, jerking his head at the groups of girls that littered the halls. Some of them where whispering and glancing at Peter.

**Author's Note: Among those girls was Charlotte Ashworth, but you'll hear more about her later...**

"_They _all donated money? Why?"

"In case you haven't noticed, Star Lord, some of them have major crushes on you."

"_Me_?"

"Yeah. You dress rather fashionably, you have perfect hair that hangs over your face in just the right way, you have an amazing smile, and you don't know you're cute, which apparently makes you even cuter. Long story short, you're hot. At least that's what I've heard."

"That's what you've heard? What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I may or may not have a business that I'm keeping a secret from you where I gather information about you, you know, hobbies, interests... and I also take pictures of you. And then I sell those pictures and information to girls. Wait, did I just say that out loud?"

"Is that why you keep taking all those 'random selfies' of me?"

"Yeah."

"That makes so much more sense...but you're still my friend, right? This was just a side business?"

"Definitely."

"Good."

The bell rang. Off to homeroom, once again.

Charlotte

Charlotte Ashworth was 13 years old and from East London, England. She had a pretty rough life, but not many people knew that. She and her brother, Olly, were moved to America by social services. Charlotte didn't really like her new middle school. They didn't even have middle school where she was from. But there was one good thing about it, and that was Peter Quill.

Charlotte really liked Peter. _Really_ liked. He was the hottest boy Charlotte had ever seen. She always looked forward to homeroom, because that was when she could daydream...the bell rang, interrupting her thoughts. Off to homeroom

She slid into her desk and zoned out. She began to daydream...

_ "So, Charlotte, do you want to go to the Constellation Dance with me?"_

_ "YES! I thought you'd never ask!"_

_ Peter leaned in, and..._

Peter's laugh cut through her daydream. Charlotte turned to see Peter Quill, her crush, holding hands with...Kat Roberts? What about her and Nick? They must have broken up, she decided.

Charlotte heard Kat say something like, "So there I was, the backyard on fire, and you and Rocket standing there..." Just like Kat to brag. Charlotte really hated Kat.

She began to daydream again.

_Their lips touched, and Peter held Charlotte, as if their first kiss would never end..._

Charlotte's daydream was again rudely awakened when Peter slid into his desk next to her.

"Hey, English," he said, using a widely known nickname for her. "How's life treating you?"

Charlotte was thrilled Peter was talking to her, but said,"Fine, thanks," a little stiffly in her British accent. "Why do you ask?"

"Just trying to make conversation," Peter said, reddening slightly.

Charlotte replied, "Oh... well, what do you want to talk about?"

"Uh..." Peter had talked himself into a corner. "What do _you_ want to talk about?"

"Nothing at the moment, really,"

"Oh. Okay then..."

Charlotte went back to daydreaming, and Peter listened to the announcements.

Peter

Peter had never really noticed Charlotte before, but now, he did. She was very pretty. Very. Those eyes... wait, what was he thinking? He liked Kat! Didn't he? It couldn't hurt to like two girls...right? Nah...he had heard stories of cheaters before, and they didn't end well.

Peter decided he liked Kat more, but if they ever broke up, he knew who would be his second choice...

The bell rang. Homeroom had ended.

He met Rocket in the hallway. "Uh...Rocket, about the phone, how does it work again?"

Rocket smacked himself in the face. "Okay. So, first we press this little black button on the side. Second, we slide our finger where the screen says 'slide'. Third, you press these little ions on the screen for apps. I think you can figure out the rest."

Peter looked at the home screen. It was a picture of him and Kat on the night of the fire, holding hands. "THIS is the home screen? Really?"

"I've gotta have my fun somehow."

"Well, what's YOUR home screen?"

"Uh...no comment."

"What is it?"

"Fine," Rocket said, blushing, as he pulled out his I phone 5.

It was a picture of Reagan.

"Man, you have a crush on her? This is great! We can double date!"

"Maybe...if I ever ask her out."

"Sure you can! I bet she has a crush on you!"

"I don't know, dude..."

"Come on! It'll be easy!"

"Uh..."

Peter steered Rocket toward Reagan. "Do it..."

"Fine!" Rocket snapped. He began to walk up to Reagan.

**And that's your cliffhanger for the day! Sorry I didn't update on time. Oh, and I'm still looking for OCs, so if you have any, that would be great! Just PM the bios to me or leave it in a review! The more detailed bio, the better! In the next chapter, you will get to see Rocket ask Reagan out, a chapter (or part of a chapter) from Rocket's point of view, part of a chapter form Reagan's point of view, and more points of view from OCs! And definitely more PeterXKat. Or maybe PeterXCharlotte? You never know! =) Stay tuned! Leave a review, favorite, follow, those would all be great! See you next time!**

** p.s. I do not update on a schedule. There is no method to my madness. XD**


	5. So Much Drama! (Peter snaps)

Guardians of the Middle School

Chapter 5

Rocket

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got a little distracted...and also, a warning, if you hate drama, you might want to skip this chapter. Anyway, the big day approaches...the day of the dance! Will Rocket get the girl? Who will Peter go with? Why do all the girls have crushes on Peter? Will new OCs appear? Read on to find the answer to some of these questions!**

"Go on..." Rocket Chase's best friend, Peter Quill, pushed him towards his crush, Reagan Green.

"Shut up, Quill."

"Do it!"

"Fine." He walked up to Reagan.

"Uh, hi, Rocket..." she said.

"Hi, Reagan...I was wondering..."

Peter flashed a thumbs up at Rocket and grinned. "If you wanted to go to the dance with me?"

Reagan's expression was unreadable. "Um...that's really sweet, but I just don't know...Sorry, got to get to class!"

Rocket's mouth fell open. "How? Why? I blew it! I BLEW IT, MAN!" Rocket shook Peter by his shoulders. "WHY? WHY?"

"I don't know! I repeat, I DON'T KNOW!"

"Girls make my head hurt."

"Me too."

Reagan

"Why did he ask me? I specifically told him that I had a crush on someone else!" Reagan shook Kat by her shoulders.

"I don't know!"

"Boys make my head hurt."

"Me too."

Reagan and Kat headed to homeroom. While they were walking, Peter grabbed Reagan's arm. Kat looked at them, but Reagan motioned for her to keep going.

"Okay, Reagan, what's the deal with Rocket?" Peter hissed at her.

"There is no deal! I just...I'm not really interested in him, that's all!" she hissed back.

"Oh...but do you think you could do me a favor? Please?" Peter gave her that pleading face that made every girl's heart melt.

"What's the favor?"

"Just to go the dance with him." The pleading face again.

Reagan told herself to be strong. "No...I just don't think I could do that. It just...wouldn't be natural."

"Come on..." Peter's eyes made Reagan almost give in.

_Hard to resist... _"Last answer. No. It wouldn't be fair to Rocket, or me. I'm...just not in love."

"Okay. I guess I understand. We should get to homeroom."

"Yeah."

Kat

Peter and Reagan made small talk as they walked to homeroom together. Peter said something, and Reagan laughed. It made Kat wonder...

Reagan

Peter was _so _funny. And nice. Reagan thought Kat was lucky. He said, "I get what you mean. Remember that school play last year in elementary school?"

"Yeah. I was a zebra."

"And I was the horse? That was in love with the lead zebra?"

"Yes. You certainly had the dance moves to pull that role off." 

"Thanks...my point is, I had to pretend to be in love with _Kathryn..._and that just wasn't right."

"She's way out of your league."

"Wow. You think so?"

"I'm a girl. I know so."

"Oh..." Peter blushed. "People keep telling me I have very good looks. I guess I never realized it until people told me."

"Hey, don't get cocky, Star Lord."

"Who told you about that?"

"Rocket. But you are right. It's like you have some magnetic pull..." Reagan leaned towards him. "Help! I'm stuck!"

Peter laughed. He had a very nice laugh. "What can I say? I've got that Peter charm." Peter spread his arms.

They walked into homeroom. Reagan sat one desk across from Peter. Kat sat in between them. From the way Kat was looking at her, Reagan knew Kat wasn't too pleased with her.

"What did Peter say?" Kat whispered to Reagan.

"I'll tell you later." They weren't really supposed to be talking in homeroom.

"Why not now?"

"Just...later, okay?"

"Fine." Kat raised her eyebrows.

Reagan sighed. How was she supposed to explain this to Kat?

Peter

Peter glanced over at Reagan. He liked her shiny, orange hair. He really wanted to touch it. Wait, what was happening? First noticing Charlotte, now Reagan...he thought he liked Kat! Why does love have to be so confusing?

Someone walked in. She had long black hair, and gray eyes.

The homeroom teacher, Ms. Astor, said, "This is our new student- Galila Min,"

Peter studied her. She looked kind of- well, almost fierce. He decided to keep his distance. The bell rang. Homeroom was over.

**FAST FORWARD TO LUNCH**

Reagan

Reagan sat down at her usual lunch table. She sat with Kat, her friend Maddie, and her friend Kaitlyn. Something unexpected happened today, though. Peter walked up to them.

"I know it's kind of forbidden to sit here, but I'm going to break the rules- just for today," he said.

"Might I ask why?" Reagan asked.

"I need to talk to you."

"Ooh," Maddie and Kaitlyn said, eyes darting between the two of them.

"What? What?" Peter was obviously confused.

"You don't even realize that your _girlfriend _is sitting right here, and you just said 'I need to talk to you' to another girl?

"What's wrong with that?" Peter knit his eyebrows.

"Everything!" Kat flung her hands up in the air and walked away.

"I'm confused...what did I do?"

"Go back to your table, Quill," Reagan, Maddie, and Kaitlyn chorused.

Peter

Peter was very, very confused. He just wanted to talk to Reagan, and now Kat was mad at him for some reason. When the girls had kicked him from their table, he had slunk back to his and Rocket's table.

"So...how'd it go?"

"Not good. Apparently I messed something up."

"What?"

"I don't know!"

"Girls are confusing."

"IK, R?"

Rocket grinned. "Finally!"

"Very funny. But do you think I should go back over there?"

"Yeah. Just apologize, even if you don't know what you did."

"Okay."

…

Peter headed over to the girls' table. "Okay, listen, I don't know what I did wrong, but I'll apologize,"

"Fine, Peter. Because you're my friend, you're forgiven." Reagan said. The others looked at him doubtfully.

Then, a girl walked up to the table. An eighth grade girl, Peter reassessed from looking at her harder. She had long, golden hair that flowed when she walked.

"Peter, what are-" Reagan raised her eyebrows.

"Sorry. Who's this?" Peter asked, gesturing at the girl.

"Oh. That's Grace, my older sister. Peter, this is Grace. Grace, this is Peter."

"Hi," Grace said.

"Uh..._hi_," Peter replied, trying to be suave.

"So, Reagan, here's that thing you wanted," Grace gave Reagan a small item. Peter couldn't tell what it was.

"Oh, and I'm going to be riding today," Grace said as she walked away.

"Kay. See you soon." Reagan called after her.

"She rides? Rides what?"

"Horses,"

"A horse girl, huh? Maybe I could-"

"You are _not _going after her, Peter,"

"But-"

"_No_,"

"Peter! You like Grace?" Kaitlyn exclaimed. She had obviously been listening.

"What?"

"I'm totally telling everybody I know,"

Madison grinned. "Peter, I thought you liked Kat," 

"I do! It's just-"

"_Sure..._"

"I'm very confused..."

"Peter the cheater," Madison taunted.

"I'm so close to snap-"

"Madison, Reagan, we need to tell Kat this groundbreaking news," Kaitlyn said with a devilish smile.

"How do you even know where she is?"

"Girl's bathroom," Kaitlyn responded. "It's a girl thing."

"How many other things are girl things, too?"

"A lot." Reagan sat up. "Come on, guys."

They walked towards the girl's bathroom.

**INSIDE THE GIRL'S BATHROOM**

Peter. He's an idiot. A cute idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. That's what Reagan thought as she walked down the hall with Kaitlyn and Madison.

"What is Peter's problem?" Kaitlyn asked, a little ticked off.

"I dunno. All this drama is fun, though. Is there going to be a girl war or something? Cuz that would be cool." Madison grinned cheerfully.

"I hope not...I really feel bad for Kat. And Peter. The idiot..." Reagan trailed off.

"I agree. I _hate _drama." Kaitlyn shuddered. She pushed open the girl's bathroom door. Kat was in there, sitting on top of the toilet in a stall.

"Reagan! I hate to say this, but your the second to last person I want to see right now!"

"Who's the-oh..." Reagan said, realizing.

"So...just leave me alone, okay?"

"Kat, what's the matter? You know I'm here for you, right?"

"You know what you did!"

"No, I don't, so why can't you just tell me?"

"You tried to steal him!" 

"No, I didn't!"

"Do you remember that sleepover we had in 6th grade?"

"Yes...but Kat, that was a year ago! A lot of things can change in a year! And you don't seem to realize that! Don't you know that you can trust your best friend?"

"I _thought _I could! It seems I was wrong!"

"Are you blind? I'm not trying to steal your boyfriend! Cross my heart and hope to die, I swear on a stack of bibles, and all that! I want to be your friend, but your not letting me!"

"On the contrary! I need solid, iron-clad proof that your not in love!"

"Fine! Ask Peter himself!"

"He wouldn't know anyway! He doesn't know anything! At the moment, he's very dumb!"

"He's my _friend_! Don't insult him like that!"

"He's my_ boyfriend_! I can say whatever I want about him!"

"Fine. Be that way. Once you're ready to see reason, maybe we can be friends again."

"_You_ started this, you know! If you didn't try to make a move-"

"I _didn't_! How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Well, I can't say I believe you. I know how you act around him."

"I can't take this anymore. I'm leaving."

Kaitlyn and Madison looked around. This got ugly, very fast. It looked like they were choosing sides for the girl war.

Peter

Reagan, Kaitlyn, and Madison were back. "So what'd she say?" he asked them.

"A bunch of lies," Reagan shot back angrily. Her face looked a little flushed.

"It wasn't that bad," Madison said, but her face betrayed her. "Okay, it was bad. So our sides for the girl war are Kat, Reagan, and Peter. Kat's side: The people who think you're being a rude idiot and think that Reagan's being a jerk. Reagan's side: The people who think Kat's being a jerk and think she's being stubborn because she won't listen to Reagan. Your side: The people who are just confused about all this drama, and think that you've done nothing wrong. I know who's side I'm on." She put her arm protectively around Reagan.

"Can you be neutral?" Kaitlyn said worriedly.

"Well, I'm on my side," Peter said. "I'm _super _confused. I have absolutely no idea what is happening right now."

"Spoken like a true idiot," Kat had suddenly shown up. "I just want to know why-"she glanced at Peter. "We'll continue this another time." She then went over to talk to one of her other friends.

"This is to much for me. I've been trying and trying to ask you this, BUT WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" His voice boomed across the cafeteria. "STOP SAYING I'M AN IDIOT! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU GOT CAUGHT IN SOMEBODY ELSE'S FEUD? I'M AN INNOCENT BYSTANDER HERE, BUT SOMEHOW, THIS REVOLVES AROUND ME! CAN YOU JUST...STOP?" He took a deep breath.

Everybody looked at Peter. A few seconds later, everyone started talking in whispers, sometimes gesturing at their table. Peter let his face fall to the table with a thunk. He walked up and went over to Rocket.

"You need help, bro?"

"Yeah. Is there a place like the girl's bathroom, but for boys?"

"My house. After school. I have something you should see,"

**HEHE...what is Peter experiencing? The horrifyingly horrible hormones! It's an ugly truth...but anyway, what does Rocket want Peter to see? How will this girl war end? Not good, that's for sure...Why won't Kat see reason? Or is Reagan really trying to make a move on Peter? You won't know until the next chapter...it would mean this galaxy to me if you reviewed, favorite, or follow!**


	6. How to Relax (Meet Groot!)

Guardians of the Middle School

Chapter 6

Kat

**Ow...my ears hurt from all the music I've been listening to. Also, I understand Kat might be the last person you want a POV from, but you need to hear her side of the story. On a random side note, when I was at lunch in school, I was telling my friends about the new chapter, and someone said, "What's a girl war? Is that where girls fight over bras?" and I burst out laughing. Hopefully you find this funny too. Maybe. Anyway, on with the story! Just downloading some music...**

Kat was feeling betrayed. Very betrayed. By everyone. You know sometimes how you feel as if the world is against you? That's how Kat felt. She thought, _So that's what you want to do? Well, two can play that game. _So Kat did something reserved only for emergencies. She went over to talk to Gamora.

…

Gamora was sitting where she always sat during lunch. At the jock table. She was sitting with a bunch of other jocks. **One of them was Drax, but you'll hear more about him later. Like next chapter later. **"Gamora?" Kat asked a little shakily.

Gamora and all of her friends looked up at Kat. "What, Kat?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?"

"I suppose." They stepped away against the wall.

"You know Reagan?"

"Your friend?"

"Well, she's not now...I think she likes Peter."

"Your boyfriend?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still like him?"

"Yes. A lot."

"Then do something big for him. Something so everyone will know that he's yours. Make him love you more than everybody else."

"That's the problem...I'm not a manipulative person. I couldn't _make _him like me. But I guess I can do something big for him...any suggestions?"

Gamora shrugged and walked away. Kat sighed. She was left to think on her own.

Peter

Life was very confusing right now for Peter. Just the very thought of girls made his already throbbing head hurt. He needed some guy time. Luckily for him, his friend Rocket knew just how to make that happen.

It was a Wednesday afternoon, and Peter was riding his bike over to Rocket's house. Earlier in school, Rocket had told Peter he had something Peter needed to see. He hadn't told Peter what it was, so Peter allowed his imagination to wonder, and in doing so, going into some...darker thoughts...

He arrived at Rocket's house. Rocket was waiting on the porch for him, holding an Ipod in his hands. Peter was used to this. He walked up to Rocket and tapped him on the shoulder. Rocket briefly glanced up in surprise, and took the earbuds out.

"Hey," Peter said to him.

"Come on in," Rocket sprang to his feet and held the door open.

Peter obliged. "So, what were you listening to?"

"The usual. Fall Out Boy. Young Volcanoes, Immortals, and such."

Peter snorted. "Bet they aren't as good as 70s music."

"Ohh, you don't want to go there. You want a repeat of last year?"

"So maybe I do."

Rocket grinned. Peter always knew how to cheer him up.

The boys sprinted up the stairs and ran into Rocket's room. As per usual, there it was a disaster zone. There was a mixture of dirty clothes, magazines, and machine parts on almost every available surface. The only new thing Peter saw was a potted plant on a windowsill.

The plant's soil looked damp, which either meant Rocket got it very recently, or by some miracle, he managed to take care of it. "What's that?" Peter asked, gesturing to the plant.

Rocket looked miffed. "Peter, this is a _who_, and a he at that," He gently stroked one of the plant's little branches. "Peter, this is Groot. Groot, this is Peter."

"You _named _your plant?"

"Yes, I did."

Peter accepted the fact that his best friend was...buddies? Relatives? Friends? Whatever...with a plant. So, he said, "Where'd you come up with the name Groot?"

"I dunno. I guess I heard it in a movie somewhere."

"Oh. Okay. But why did you want to show me this?"

"For therapy. I talk to him sometimes, when I'm feeling very depressed or lonely."

Peter was...alarmed...by this. "So you want me to talk to the plant?"

Rocket nodded.

"Here goes...um, Groot, therapy plant, well...my life's a mess right now. I mean-girls, school, friends, everything-it's driving me insane. The stress, the frustration, it's...gotten to the point where I can't even sleep at night. I'm wondering either what I did wrong, how I can manage to keep up with school, being a good boyfriend. And that takes me to my next problem-I don't even know if I'm a boyfriend anymore! Which leads me to another problem! All those other girls-when did they get so...hot?"

"Wow, man...you got some issues." Rocket said gravely. "I'm not even sure if Groot can-what? Really?"

"What?"

"Talking to the plant. Groot says you need a spa day, or-"

"I'm not going to a spa! I'm not a girl!"

"You cut me off. He also said you could go on a date with someone."

"Wouldn't that make me more stressed out?"

"Well...it's a possibility, but the actual date part would make you happy. Don't ask me how Groot knows that."

"How? Wait-you got all this from the plant? Isn't that kind of impossible?"

"Nothing's impossible. Some things just...happen."

"Fine. But how _does _Groot know that?"

"Uh...I'm not sure, but I knew that too, and-"

"How?"

"Short answer or long answer?"

"Short..."

"Hormones."

"Ohh..."

**Author's note: Yeah, hormones are...weird... * shivers ***

"Yeah. But back to the subject, you need to go on a date. A good one. With someone you like."

"And how will we accomplish that?"

"Online dating!"

Kat

Kat had been thinking. Now that she was at home, though, she decided to do some research. So she entered in the search bar of her phone, "How to get a guy to like you".

After she had narrowed them down, her results were: Be appealing, make him jealous, ignore him, and a dozen other suggestions. Some were rather...explicit. Kat avoided those.

Kat decided her best option was make him jealous. Guys always liked things they couldn't have, right? At least that's how it was on TV.

So...how to get a guy? Well, there was Nick, who already liked her, a probably some others...maybe Rocket? Kat guessed he was kind of cute, in a way. But would he want to date her, since he was Peter's friend?

Ugh...boys are so confusing. But she called him anyway.

Rocket

Peter looked at him incredulously. "Are you serious?"

Rocket gave him his best "maybe, maybe not" grins. "Nope. But there is an alternative..."

"And that is?"

"Instagram! Just post something saying, 'I'm single. Who wants to go out with me?'"

"I don't have Instagram..."

"Oh yeah...I forgot how out of touch you were, 70s Boy."

"Don't call me that..."

"Whatever you say! But let's get you an account." Rocket plucked Peter's phone out of his hands. He pressed a few buttons, and asked Peter, "What do you want your username to be?"

"I dunno...Star-Lord?"

Rocket typed it in. "Password?"

Peter looked like he was deep in thought. "Meredith."

"Odd choice, but okay." Rocket typed that in, too. "Give me like...ten minutes, and I'll have a profile set up for you."

"Okay."

"While you're waiting, talk to Groot." Rocket knew it would do Peter some good.

"Okay." Peter went over and said something to Groot, but Rocket didn't hear. He was too busy with Peter's profile.

Ten minutes later, Rocket shouted, "DONE!"

Peter sat on the bed with Rocket. "Okay...what next?"

"We take a selfie. Smile, Quill!"

Peter smiled.

"Too casual. Do something more...seductive."

"Like...?"

"Smile. Seductively."

Peter smiled seductively.

"Good...but more...vivacious. Flirty. Voluptuous."

Peter smiled seductively, his eyes glimmering mischievously. "I didn't get half of what you said."

"Me neither." Rocket then snapped a photo. He uploaded it to Instagram, and said on the photo, "I'm single. Comment if you want to go out." Rocket then emailed it to Reagan, saying, "Send this to everyone you know, and don't ask why."

Reagan responded, "Kay."

A few minutes later, Peter had gotten around 20 comments, the number going up by the second.

"Okay...let's see what we've got here," Rocket said to Peter. "At the moment, we have about...30 comments. I'll skim through them to find good ones. Meanwhile, keep talking to Groot. You need all the help you can get."

"I will do that."

30 minutes later

Peter

"So I've narrowed it down to these girls-Elizabeth James, Kitty Pryde, Grace Green, and Madeline Stone. They are all very pretty, and nice, and would be happy to go out with you. Here-look at these pictures."

Rocket held out his phone "This one is Elizabeth." Elizabeth had wavy blonde hair that was shoulder length. She had pale blue eyes, and was smiling in the picture. Peter had to admit she had a nice smile. She was beyond pretty-gorgeous.

"This is Kitty." Kitty had brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. She was dancing at a party in the picture. Peter scanned her body. She had-**Okay, Peter, we don't need to hear those thoughts! Moving on!**

"This is Grace. Well, I think you've already met her."

"Yeah...Reagan's sister?"

"Uh huh." Grace had golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and was standing next to a horse. And she was an eighth grader. And-**Peter, just move on...** Peter thought how romantic it would be to go horse back riding together, riding off into the sunset...his thoughts were cut short by Rocket.

"And last but _certainly_ not least, we have the beautiful Madeline Stone." Madeline had ginger hair with pink highlights. Her eyes were green. She was listening to music in the picture, and seemed to be enjoying it. Since Peter was a music lover too, that was a plus.

"Rocket, I can't decide! They're all really hot! Just choose one for me!"

Rocket's eyes landed on Madeline.

"You have a thing for redheads, don't you?"

Rocket nodded.

"Fine. I'll choose. I'll choose-"

**And that's your daily cliffhanger! If you have any OCs, boy or girl, please send them to me! I can't guarantee they'll have a huge part in the story, but they'll be in it somehow! Oh, and leave a review saying which girl you think Peter should go out with! And do you think Kat should go out with Rocket? I really want to hear from you! Review or PM me! If you're a nice person, please review, favorite, or follow!**


	7. The Choice (Dun dun dun!)

Guardians of the Middle School

Chapter 7

Grace

**Hello! I'm not dead! Sorry for the wait, guys. I've been busy with other stories. And before we actually get to the chapter, there's something important I need to tell you. But that comes after the chapter! Also, I just want to say thank you to everyone for all the support I've been getting. It really means a lot to me, so thanks to Jotunheim Storm, KittyCat151, SigmaPsiSin, TwilightAndPeterForevs (an amazing shipping!), InsanityIsClarity, KatieJax117, LegendaryStarCat, ShinobiSaruCorp, and all of the guest reviewers! I hope I spelled all of your names right! And by now, you're probably grumbling, "Jeez, IloveQuill77, just get on with the chapter already!" Point taken.**

_I hate math, _Grace Green thought to herself as she walked to her math class in Milano Middle School on a Thursday morning. She would much rather be riding her pony, Saucy, than be doing algebra.

Someone bumped into her. Grace looked at that person. It was that really tall, blond 7th grader that was her sister's friend. Grace thought his name was Peter...Quill, was it?

Oh. Yeah. Grace had tried out for that Instagram challenge where he would choose a date.She didn't really know what that was about, but she tried out anyway. "Sorry!" she said to him, and started to walk away.

But Peter replied, "That's okay. It was totally my fault. Hey, weren't you one of the people who entered the date contest? You're Grace Green, right? Reagan's hot older sister?"

This was awkward. Not to mention just plain weird. "Um...yeah, I guess so...wait, what do you mean by date contest?"

"Where I choose a date. You're a finalist," Peter said, grinning at her.

"Okay. Cool!" Grace smiled back. "Did I win?" she said, her competitiveness kicking in.

"Nope. Not yet, though. There are still three other girls."

"Who are they? I need to win!"

Peter seemed a little taken aback by this. "Uh...okaay..." and with that, he walked away.

"Wait...what? Sorry!" The bell rang. Grace knew she had to get to class.

**THIS IS GRACE. WHAT HAPPENED IN THAT LAST PART WAS WHAT I ATUALLY SAID IN REAL LIFE. I DID NOT SAY THAT IN THE STORY. I NEED TO WIN! SORRY GETTING BACK TO THE STORY. I WILL BE BACK...**

** Sorry about that...I actually did tell my sister to write something, though. What she means is when Grace said "I need to win!" that's what she said in real life when she was watching me write this. On with the story...**

Elizabeth

Elizabeth Rogers was getting her books out of her locker when Peter Quill walked up to her. Peter had become somewhat of a celebrity among the girls of Milano Middle School.

"Hey, aren't you one of the girls who participated in the date contest?" Peter asked her.

"Oh-yeah," Elizabeth responded, blushing a little bit. "Who did you choose?"

"I can't tell anybody yet. I just want to get to know you a little bit,"

"Okay. Um, am I supposed to tell you a little about me?"

"No. I already got what I needed."

That was weird. Peter walked away.

Kitty

Kitty Pryde was trying to tame her wild mane of brown hair when Peter Quill walked up to her. Peter Quill was Kitty's longtime crush. She thought Peter was super cute, but at the same time, kind of shady.

"Hi, are you Kitty Pryde?" he asked her.

Peter Quill was talking to her! "Yes! Um, yeah..."

"Okay. I just wanted to meet you."

"Who did you choose?"

"Sorry, that information is classified," he said, winking at her.

"Pleease? Pretty please?" Kitty widened her big brown eyes.

Peter opened his mouth, and then closed it. "I-really can't."

"I swear on my cat that I won't tell anybody!"

He laughed. It was a nice sound. "Your cat must mean a lot to you. And fine, I will tell you."

Peter leaned close to her and whispered it in her ear. Kitty gasped.

Madeline

Madeline Stone was listening to her favorite songs when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She paused the music and took her ear buds out. "What?" she said a little irritably. Madeline didn't like it when people interrupted her.

When she noticed it was Peter Quill, though, she gasped and said, "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay. I'm like that too."

"Music lover?" Madeline asked as she tucked a lock of her ginger hair behind her ear.

"Yeah. A dancer, too."

Madeline squinted. "What kind? Are you one of those sissy people who do ballet?"

"No. Never. I sooner die than be caught in a tutu."

Madeline snorted. This guy was pretty funny. "I would say the same thing. So do you want something? Is this about that contest?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to meet you."

"Well, then, hello,"

"Hi. Bye. See you!" And then he walked away, leaving Madeline thoroughly confused.

Charlotte

**Since people seem to like Charlotte, she is now a dating contest contestant!**

Charlotte Ashworth was talking to her brother, Ollie, who was also a seventh grader, when Peter Quill walked up to them.

Ollie, knowing about Charlotte's crush on Peter, muttered some sort of excuse, then scurried away.

"Who's that?" Peter asked her, jerking a thumb at Ollie.

"He's my brother, Ollie. Not many people know him. Or me, for that matter. We're new here." she replied.

"Oh. Cool. Hey, were you the one who posted a comment at the last minute yesterday? For the dating contest? On Instagram?"

Charlotte frowned. She didn't have an Instagram account. She'd heard of it before, but never made an account. "No...that must have been one of my friends, trying to pull a prank on me..."

Being new, Charlotte didn't have too many friends, but she had met another new student, named Isabella, at the beginning of the year, and Charlotte considered Isabella her friend. And, if she was correct, Isabella had an Instagram account.

Peter's face fell. "Oh..do you even want to be in the dating contest?"

Inside, Charlotte was screaming, _YES!_, but she remained aloof and pretended to mull it over. "I suppose..."

"Okay, then. I'll be announcing the winner at lunch." Peter walked away, most likely to get to homeroom.

FAST FORWARD TO LUNCH

Peter

Peter had seen most of the school buzzing about the dating contest. It seemed that everyone knew about it. Word sure got around fast on Instagram.

Bur frankly, that just made the announcement even easier to do, since then everyone wouldn't think Peter was going crazy.

Like an announcer, Peter said in a deep voice, "Ladies and gentlemen...I, Peter Quill, would like to announce the winner of the Peter Quill Instagram dating contest. And the winner is..."

The crowd was staring intently at him.

"Charlotte Ashworth, the crown jewel of this school!"

The crowd mainly looked confused. Who was Charlotte Ashworth? So Peter pointed at her.

When everyone saw Charlotte, they cheered. Especially the boys.

Peter smiled. Groot was right. Dating did make him feel less stressed.

But his smile quickly faded when he saw Kat walking up to him.

Here comes trouble.

**Sorry for the short chapter and the wait. I will update soon. Also, my big news was this: I've created a Guardians of the Middle School forum, where you can roleplay as your favorite character! Please, please please go check it out! PLEASE! Also, I hope you aren't too disappointed about Peter's choice, if you wanted him to pick someone else! Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow!**


End file.
